


Faith - Tommyinnit angst

by ohimh



Series: Im scared, please help me. [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimh/pseuds/ohimh
Summary: "I have faith in you Tubbo!"Tubbo stared at his friend's smiling face and smiled back,ever so thankful for the assurance.---"im exiling you Tommy."Tommy stared at his best friend's teary eyes, his own tears rising as well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Im scared, please help me. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046203
Kudos: 160





	Faith - Tommyinnit angst

**Author's Note:**

> for context, there's two wilburs one's evil and dark and the other's ghostbur
> 
> btw sorry for not uploading in a long time!
> 
> On techno's stream he said there'd be something special tmr I'm so excited for it tho lowkey

Tommy stood where the podium once was as he peered at the monumental crater beneath his feet. 

He sighed at the once respected nation, a nation once belonging to him before he gave it up. Tommy clutched a note tubbo had given him asking to meet him at the bench, gave it a quick read through and proceeded to said location.

"Hey Tubbo!" Tommy shouted as soon as he saw his dainty friend sitting on the bench, peering over the edge with his feet dangling in the air. Tubbo immediately waved back at Tommy enthusiastically and gave Tommy a encouraging smile as he sat down on the bench.

" Can you believe Wilbur died.. killed by Phil too,a man he held at high regard, " Tubbo asked Tommy, hoping to start a conversation. He didn't really know what to say as he was overwhelmed by the responsibility passed to him recently.

"Yea.. its sick. The poor man didn't deserve to die ," Tommy nodded at Tubbo's statement, "I miss him y'know." Tommy did miss Wilbur, they were really close after all. No matter how many bad things had Wilbur said to Tommy, he would never treating the man like his older brother.

Tubbo placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, comforting him. "Im sorry Tommy."  
Tommy smiled, exasperated. "Anyways enough of the angst, im proud of you. President eh?"

Tubbo looked between Tommy and the view below him and frowned, "i guess it doesn't matter, im just president of a crater," Upon hearing that sentence Tommy immediately stood up and whipped his body to face tubbo, which scared the shorter man. Tommy clutched Tubbo's shoulders and assured him, "You'll turn this place around tubbo! it might be just a crater now but after you're done with it, it'll be a huge city, highly regarded! And I'll be by your side as vice-president forever !" 

"You have too much faith in me Tommy," Tubbo chuckled at his friends assurance, "Thank you." 

* * *

Tommy stared back at Tubbo, averting his eyes from the obsidian wall behind him. A magical city hidden behind the unprepossessing obsidian wall surrounding it.

"Tubbo? Why are you blocking the way in?" Tommy quirked an eyebrow towards tubbo, wondering what he was doing. Tommy had just went out to get some wood for a house he was building in l'manberg. 

Tubbo had tears in his eyes, his gaze on the ground below his feet. With a frail voice, he spoke, "Im exiling you Tommy. You are no longer allowed to step on New l'manberg grounds anymore." Tommy's eyes widened as tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to come out at any second. 

"Wh- what? Tubbo, you aren't really doing this right? i made one mistake..and we had a plan! " 

Tubbo's aura changed from scared to angry in an instant, "One? You burned and robbed George's house. It doesn't even end there, When we had a final agreement with dream for everything to be solved, you just had to screw it up, thinking your plan would work. I have every right to do this Tommy.In addition, your plan wouldn't have even worked anyways! okay? it was a dumb one. " Tubbo's eyes furrowed as he lashed out at Tommy. 

Tommy was, to put it simply, angry and sad. He didn't know what to say, for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

" I- I'll leave Tubbo. Just give me back my disc. " He demanded from tubbo,staring straight into the shorter's eyes.

"I don't have it. I gave it to Dream." Tubbo asseverated.

"What?! That was a symbol of our friendship! and you just gave it to Dream? HOW COULD YOU TUBBO?" Tommy clutched his shirt, his breathing got heavier as he was more agitated. Tommy had given tubbo the disc because he trusted him, because they were friends and tubbo just gave it away to dream?

" I had to. It was the only way he would tear the walls down. " Tubbo bit his lip as he held back tears, he had to stay strong for his nation, his l'manberg.

" So you think l'manberg is worth more than our friendship? " Tommy choked out, his heart hurt.  
Tubbo didn't reply and averted his gaze, he couldn't look at Tommy. If he did all the tears he suppressed would come rushing out, he didnt want to do this to his best friend. 

Tommy clutched his bag in his hands as tears rolled down his red cheeks, " You were right tubbo." 

"About what?" Tubbo whispered, barely heard by Tommy. 

Tommy turned around, back facing tubbo, " I do have too much faith in you. " Shock crossed Tubbo's face, mouth dropping ever so slightly as the tears he had been holding back rushed out with a silent sob. Tubbo genuinely didn't want to exile his friend but it was for the good of the country, his country. 

Tommy was equally as sad as tubbo. He had just lost his title, his country, his disc and most importantly his best friend. A best friend he had for years, his closest friend in fact, someone he'd been through everything with. Someone he thought would never betray him, but he was wrong, tubbo did betray him and now the only person he had left was Wilbur. 

A man he hated to his core, as he landed in a new island, wilbur repeatedly taunted him, laughing at him and mocking him. Talking about how his friend betrayed him. Tommy wanted to punch the man so badly, but to his demise you can't exactly punch dead people. 

"He's becoming alot like schlatt isn't he?" Wilbur laughed as Tommy was gathering materials for his new tent. 

"What? No he isn't. He's tubbo," Tommy assured himself. Nothing was wrong with his best friend, he was perfectly fine. Aside from the fact that he had just exiled Tommy, like schlatt did. 

Wilbur chuckled, floating behind Tommy, " Well, didn't he say that if he didn't become schlatt you wouldn't be me? Well he did just exile you. Just like schlatt~" Wilbur smirked as he saw Tommy's finger clench, "You're more like me than you realise Tommy." 

"Im not like you, Wilbur and tubbo isn't like schlatt at all." 

* * *

Tommy stared down at the lava, his feet dangling over the edge. He was contemplating jumping, it wasn't a terrible idea was it? He had nothing left, absolutely nothing. No one visited him anymore, he didn't have any friends, he had absolutely no one to rely on. His life was meaningless. 

" _Do it, Tommy. Jump."_

Tommy's eyes were filled with tears and his vision was blury. He slowly stood up, everything would end soon. 

"Hey Tommy! Whatcha doing..?" 

Wilbur? But Wilbur never asked what he was doing. The voice he heard was slightly raspier. Tommy turned his head to the direction of which the voice came from and saw Wilbur. Well, ghostbur. 

"Uhhh nothing much, just thinking about jumping in lava, normal teenage things y'know." Tommy joked with Ghostbur. Tommy was comfortable with the ghost, he was the polar opposite of the wilbur haunting him. Kinder, softer. While the other just haunted him, insulting him and teared him down piece by piece. 

Ghostbur's eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Tommy intently, he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder and assured , "Dont do it Tommy, death isn't fun." 

Tommy chuckled, tho it sounded hollow, " You seem happy enough, you remember nothing bad." Tommy gently pushed Ghostbur's hand away, "That could be me too." 

"That's only the part you see," Ghostbur peered down at his feet, tears slowly erupting but luckily he shoved them down. Ghostbur hatred negative feelings, he didn't see the point in it.He was dead so he might as well live his life to the fullest. He turned himself back to Tommy and offered, " Have some blue!" 

"Your blue doesn't fucking work Wilbur." Tommy blurted out, immediately after his hand slapped to his mouth. Shit. "I'm- Im sorry wilbur, i didnt mean that." 

Ghostbur chuckled as he lowered his head down again, "I'm not Wilbur." Tommy nodded his head and apologised once again. 

"Speaking of which, do you still see him?" 

Tommy's eyes widened ever so slightly as he contemplated a reply, "Yea i hate it, i hate him. he keeps telling me to burn everything, burn l'manberg. Kill tubbo. I'm tired of it." 

"Oh?" 

Ghostbur replied, his voice laced with a layer of concern, " Dont listen to him Tommy, he's a terrible person! listen to what you want to do. I trust you Tommy, I'll always be by your side. "

"has he been here for you? seems like its only me who stayed"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ^^ im gonna sleep now lmao:)
> 
> feel free to criticise my work if I made any mistakes ^^


End file.
